Quotes
Every book(almost) in the Deathlands series has a quote in the beginning. Here is a compilation of quotes from the series. Pilgrimage to Hell (This book does not have a quote.) Red Holocaust (Instead of a quote, there is only a dedication.) "This is for MH, who made me believe in the reality of deus ex machina. With thanks and the best of friendship." Neutron Solstice (This book does not have a quote.) Crater Lake I, a stranger, and afraid, in a world I never made. --A. E. Houseman (Dedication) "Cui dono lepidum novum libellum Arido modo pumice expolitum? The question was asked by Catullus in 54 B.C. And the answer is to Randall Toye, with thanks for all his enthusiasm and guidance thus far." Homeward Bound The earth is all the home I have. --W. E. Aytoun (Dedication) "A hand in the darkness and a smile in the noonday sun, As so often before and for always, this is for Liz with all my love." Pony Soldiers The frontier is always with us, just a little beyond tomorrow's dawn. --J. K. Lobkowitz 1824-1893 (Dedication) This is for Dave Thomas, who is both my best and my oldest friend. A whole quarter century and it doesn't seem a day too much. This is with my hope that he eventually finds the pot of gold at rainbow's end. Dectra Chain Ice and Fire Red Equinox Northstar Rising Time Nomads Latitude Zero Seedling Dark Carnival Chill Factor Moon Fate Fury's Pilgrims Shockscape Deep Empire Cold Asylum Twilight Children Rider, Reaper Happiness dwells within each heart, Until it's stolen by a thief. We all know that villian dark, Whose wretched name is grief. --From Lives of Quiet Desperation, by Mary Lynn Britton, Bishop's Press, 1888 Road Wars In the end, we'll all finish up in the cold, cold ground. But, until then, bloody Hell, babes, don't we have fun! --From Wine, Theatre and Friends, by Archie Pellago, Goldhurst Press, 1992 Trader Redux During my too long life, I have often lost touch with good, good friends for a number of years and then contrived to meet up with them again. These meetings, which I always anticipated with great eagerness, were universally a great disappointment. It is one of the great truths of the world that you can never go back. --From The Gospel According to Me, by Bobo "Tinky" Finkelstein, Showbiz Press, New York, 1937 Genesis Echo Shadowfall Ground Zero Emerald Fire Bloodlines Crossways Keepers of the Sun Circle Thrice Eclipse at Noon One should head eventually for the place where the land becomes mainly sea and the sea becomes mainly sky. --From Midnight Rambler, the Collected Thoughts of Chairman Mark, published by Islander Press of Key West, 1995 Stoneface Bitter Fruit Skydark Demons of Eden Mars Arena Watersleep Nightmare Passage Freedom Lost Way of the Wolf Dark Emblem Crucible of Time Starfall Encounter: Collector's Edition Gemini Rising (The Baronies Trilogy Book I) There is no one people in the history of the world to whom gaining their independence had not brought forth the tortures which ancient poets and theologians reserved for the damned. --Sir Winston Churchill, The Gathering Storm, 1936 Gaia's Demise (The Baronies Trilogy Book II) ...for when all the strong elements, military and futile, were unhinged, mighty forces became adrift, and the void was open. And after a pause, into the void strode a maniac of ferocious genius, the repository and expression of the most virulent hatred that has ever corroded the human heart. The door of opportunity was open, the dreamful time was at hand, and God helped us, it was all about to begin once more..... --Sir Winston Churchill, The Hinge of Fate, 1938 Dark Reckoning (The Baronies Trilogy Book III) Shadow World Pandora's Redoubt Rat King Zero City Savage Armada Judas Strike Shadow Fortress Sunchild Breakthrough Salvation Road Amazon Gate (Illuminated Ones Book I) Destiny's Truth (Illuminated Ones Book II) Skydark Spawn Damnation Road Show Devil Riders Bloodfire Hellbenders Separation Death Hunt Shaking Earth Black Harvest Vengeance Trail Ritual Chill (Altered States Book I) Atlantis Reprise (Altered States Book II) Labyrinth Strontium Swamp Shatterzone Perdition Valley Cannibal Moon Sky Raider Fear is sharp-sighted, and can see things underground, and much more in the skies. ---Miguel de Cervantes Don Quixote de la Mancha(1.3.6) Remember Tomorrow Mankind, by the perverse depravity of their nature, esteem that which they have most desired as of no value the moment it is possessed, and torment themselves with fruitless wishes for that which is beyond their reach. ---Francois de Salignac de la Mothe Fenelon, 1651-1715 Sunspot Desert Kings Apocalypse Unborn Thunder Road Plague Lords (Empire of Xibalba Book I) Dark Resurrection (Empire of Xibalba Book II) Eden's Twilight Desolation Crossing Alpha Wave Time Castaways Prophecy Blood Harvest Arcadian's Asylum Baptism of Rage Doom Helix But I can tell you what your folly and injustice will compel us to do. It will compel us to be free from your domination, and more self-reliant than we have been. John H. Reagan 1881-1905 Moonfeast Downrigger Drift Playfair's Axiom Tainted Cascade Perception Fault Every new stroke of civilization has cost the lives of countless brave men, who have fallen defeated by the "dragon," in their efforts to win the apples of the Hesperides, or the fleece of gold. Fallen in their efforts to overcome the old, half sordid savagery of the lower stages of creation, and win the next stage. --D. H. Lawrence 1885-1930 Prodigal's Return Haven's Blight Hell Road Warriors (Not Released until March 2012) Palaces of Light (Not Released until May 2012) Wretched Earth (Not Released until July 2012) Crimson Waters (Release date not revealed yet)